


little purple noisemaker

by catpoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keef, Crack, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, feat. beloved hippo toy, inspired by cat videos bc ofc, minor s6 spoilers, tex is long-suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Keith and his toy hippo are in love. And nothing (and I mean nothing) can come in the way of love.(inspired by that One cat video)





	little purple noisemaker

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tex' is entirely taken from kittypox's fics and i claim no ownership. if this is considered theft pls let me know and i can edit (it's just such a nice name for him wow)
> 
> story idea from: [click for cat](https://twitter.com/thecatvids/status/1008759795271249920)  
> watch it. with sound on.
> 
> the s6 spoiler is just keith going into galra mode momentarily Yeah

Someone should have written a comprehensive manual on this – _this_ being the half-alien infant in front of him – and given Tex a copy before he’d even gone and tracked down the shooting star that had struck the ground not too far from his house. 

A sharp hiss brings him out of his self-pity and Tex sighs again at the sight before him – his darling Keith with yellow-slit eyes and the tiniest fangs clinging onto his new hippo toy for dear life. He gives a limp purple leg another tug, to which Keith responds with the most ungodly inhuman sound – a part shriek part growl that has the intended effect: Tex backs away in surrender.

On one hand, the stuffed toy has been the greatest purchase the small family has made because of how easily it lulled Keith into a dreamless sleep, but it’s also covered in dried slobber and food from three loving months. Tex grimaces as Keith resumes his gummy chewing – or well, previously gummy. He’s not too sure when the fangs had sprouted, but they had definitely not been present in Keith’s tiny mouth a half hour previous.

“Krolia! Krolia, please come deal with your demon spawn.” His words of defeat are aimed at the open doorway where he can hear Krolia tinkering with something alien and high-tech.

“He’s as much your spawn as he is mine!” She sounds similarly annoyed, but appears at his side in a matter of seconds. “What’s wrong?”

Tex gestures uselessly. “Stupid kid’s puttin’ up a hell of a fight when I’m just tryna borrow his hippo for a few seconds. Needs a wash.” He wrinkles his nose and Krolia looks similarly wary.

A furrow forms in her brows as she leans closer to inspect the round bundle of Keith intertwined with his fluffy purple treasure. He looks sweet as a dream now, fangy mouth sealed shut and curled into a small smile, and his chubby cheeks pressed into the less pleasant fabric of his hippo’s face.

“Surely we can just sneak it from him while he’s sleeping?”

“Sure, _ma’am_.”

Tex crosses his arms, expectant, and watches as Krolia curls her delicate fingers around one squashy leg and tugs gently. Before both their eyes, Keith snaps awake, stares down the identified offender with a beady violet gaze, and lets out a horrendous shriek.

Tex watches in semi-horror as tiny little fingernails sharpen into points to dig firmly into the soiled purple fabric and even Krolia winces at the auditory attack.

“Tha’s not my son,” he mumbles nervously, coughing as Krolia gives him a quick thwack on the head.

“You’re not getting out of this with _any_ stupid excuses.”

Keith still hasn’t let up his grating yowling, but neither has Krolia given up like her more cowardly partner. Tex thinks himself a compassionate man, one who wouldn’t want to cause his son distress in any situation. Of course, sometimes the situation calls for a firmer hand.

Like the iron grip Krolia currently has on the hippo, one to rival her infant son’s. It’s a little unfair, in hindsight, but it gets the job done. The hippo springs free with a tortured wail and lands in Tex’s hands. He clutches it in bewilderment, staring as fat tears bead up in the creases of Keith’s tiny eyes and he lets out tremulous wail after wail. Combined with the furious flailing and kicking legs, it’s enough to melt a man’s heart and Tex nearly returns the offending toy before a firm hand stops him in his tracks. 

“Wash that thing. Now.” Krolia’s eyes glimmer in absolute seriousness, and Tex nearly straightens with a salute. Sometimes he forgets that the woman was a former soldier. “I’ll deal with him.”

He gets to work immediately, trying not to be distracted by the piteous cries coming from the neighbouring room. The hippo doesn’t look much better after a few buckets of murky water, but at least it smells like soap and not the overpowering musk of every toddler’s eating habits. By the time he hangs the toy up to dry, Keith’s calmed down a little, and Tex emerges to find Krolia nursing the worn-out infant, cradling him to her chest. She regards him with a tired expression.

“Your demon baby finally calm down?”

Krolia gazes fondly down at the little body snoozing on top of her. “ _Our_ demon baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx fow weading :3c


End file.
